poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BrerJake90
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, 19 August 2009 Messages from Yru17 Hey, BrerJake90. Guess what? Since I'm guest starring Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, and Nadine in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and its TV series, I requested YakkoWarnerMovies101 to have Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot absent from Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and he will) just to avoid confusing the audience. Does that sound like a great idea? Yeah. It does. Hey, BrerJake90. It's Yru17 again. For SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, I just decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. If you're wondering why, it's because CoolZDane is already making Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. So can you delete the poster of my film? There's a link to it called "File:SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Poster.jpg" (and Danny and Sawyer are on it) and I can't delete it from this Wikia because I don't know how. If I go visit a school that has Photoshop one more time, I can remake the poster by replacing the two characters with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. The truth is I don't have Photoshop at my home. Wait a minute. How is it that CoolZDane is already planning to make Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame when you were already planning to guest starring Danny and Sawyer in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame in the first place before he came up with the Danny's Adventures Series. Speaking of that, doesn't he realize that Danny and Sawyer are already part of Legoland1085's Dave Felis's Adventures? Well, the truth is depite the posters of my films being uploaded onto this Wiki, I still haven't gotten permission from any copyright owner to upload my films themselves onto YouTube yet. So another reason I decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame was not only to avoid plagarism, but also so CoolZDane can make Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This is probably why sooner or later, I may have to delete the trailer so I can remake it by putting Terk, Tantor, and Zazu in it instead of Danny and Sawyer. Anyways, I guess I can try to convince CoolZDane that Danny and Sawyer are already part of Legoland1085's Dave Felis Adventures team. Hey, Yru17, if you want to know why I removed the "This film was a request from BrerJake90" fact out of Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit because it sounds like RatiganRules requested that film instead of me because of the characters he requested for the film. I understand. Anyways, I've got two questions for you. 1. Did you know that I'm planning to do SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro crossover films? 2. For Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain, I decided to replace Sharptooth with Ruber's Griffin, having that creature switch brains with Guido. Do you think that sounds like a better idea? 1. Um, yes, I just notice the SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro crossover films. 2. Yeah, it sounds better. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Guess what? I'm doing a Land Before Time crossover film with Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird since YakkoWarnerMovies101 has changes going for the guest stars for Pooh's Adventures of Sesame Street: Follow that Bird (especially adding Ash and his friends to it). Isn't great or what? Um, yes. It does sounds great. Yru17, I have decided not to follow Pokemon characters and Land Before Time characters articles anymore, in fact, I don't think I can continue working on any crossovers. As much I like Winnie the Pooh, Land Before Time, Pokemon, SpongeBob, and most other cult favorites, I cannot be in a group that'll have stuff I don't even like and don't even know. Everyone can go ahead and ignore me and my requests. I don't care. If they want to continue fighting their necks over projects and characters and want to continue confusing the audience, so be it. I don't want to be part of it. I can't leave YouTube because I vowed myself not to do that anymore. I think I'll just stick to doing VHS collections videos and upload VHS opening and closing previews. I'm sorry, but I tried everything. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways, I've got one more request for you. Can you please tell a YouTube user named SuperJNG18 that I'm already planning to re-edit SpongeBob SquarePants in Mickey's Philharmagic, Scropfan3212311 already made his SpongeBob crossovers with The Jungle Book, Aladdin, The Great Mouse Detective, Cats Don't Dance, and The Lion King 1½, Pooh and his friends will meet SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs in Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted as well as Sandy in Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Tea at the Treedome, SpongeBob and Patrick already guest starred in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, and SpongeBob and Patrick will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, and Bloom's World of Color and with Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin? It is done. I don't think I'll leave the group, but still it hurts being ignored. Just forget what I said about quitting. Some users on this Wiki are being impatient, not paying attention to other﻿ crossovers, and some put messages on edit summaries when making a new page. It's becoming more stressful. I don't mind Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. Just where are you gonna find the NTSC version of Song of the South, since it's only available in PAL format? To tell you the truth. The PAL version of the Song of the South is not the only version on YouTube anymore. If you look it up again, you'll see that the NTSC version (taken from a bootleg VHS tape using the Japanese release, even though it's entirely in English, but the Japanese lyrics are used during the film's songs) has also been available on the same website being uploaded by a user named johnnyl since November 7, 2010. I watched the whole film in 10 parts (like I just said, in NTSC format) and I thought it was a great film and I downloaded all 10 parts of it from YouTube, otherwise Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear wouldn't also be in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, or Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons. That's why I announced a Land Before Time crossover film with Song of the South. Click here to see part 1 of the NTSC version and then you'll click on the rest of the part that same user uploaded to see them. Anyways, did you see my three posters for SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh? If so, then what did you think? Yes I did. They were interesting. I had a feeling that Ratigan would request Winx Club characters and Total Drama Island characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, so that's why I have decided to not follow that article. I understand. Sometimes there might be shows that I don't even watch either. How come he can't live with the fact that some people don't watch Winx Club or Total Drama Island? I'm thinking the same thing myself. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. There's something you don't understand. I was announcing a SpongeBob crossover with Star Trek because Littlefoot and his friends will guest star with Ash and his friends in the Pooh version. Plus, can you please ask a YouTube user named shadow101815 (who has yet to make Harry Potter crossover films in the near future) to cut Pocahontas out of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures of The Princess Diaries because I'm already planning to guest star Pocahontas alongside Meeko the Raccoon, Flint the Humming Bird, and Percy (Governor Ratcliffe's former pet dog) in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries? I was describing Percy from Pocahontas so shadow101815 wouldn't get confused with Percy Jackson. Star Trek is not for little kids. It's for adults and we only make films for kids and families. Also, I don't trust shadow101815 for he was one of the unreguestered user here on this Wiki who's been bugging me since 2010. He also bugged LionKingRulez. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Why don't you convince YakkoWarnerMovies101 that there was already a request for a Winnie the Pooh crossover with the Fantastic Four 90's cartoon? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I looked at this week's schedule from The Hub and it says that the fourth film in the Free Willy franchise entitled Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove (the rebooted film featuring Bindi Irwin, daughter of the late Steve Irwin) is premiering on The Hub tonight at 8:00pm with an encore presentation tomorrow at 4:30pm. I wonder if you might want to see Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home and Free Willy 3: The Rescue before the fourth film or does it not matter since the fourth film is a reboot of the franchise and not even connected to the first three films? Well, I might see which of the channels might play Free Willy 2 and 3. If they are not playing on any of the channels, I'll have to check my local Library. As for the forth film, I don't think it matters. Well, I currently have Comcast and according its TV listings, the only Free Willy films currently playing on TV for now are the first and fourth ones, which are airing on The Hub during the weekend. So I guess if the second and third ones are not playing on any channels Comcast might not have, you'll have to check your local library. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. To keep you from feeling about my Pooh crossovers, I told RatiganRules that there are some of my Winnie the Pooh crossover films I will NOT guest star in, like The Karate Kid sequels, the Back to the Future movies, Gremlins, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, and Stand by Me. Plus, there's somthing I don't understand. Why did someone request you to delete the article about Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi, which you know will be re-edited by me? I'm wondering the same thing myself. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. What Pokémon episode shows Ash laughing at Misty making funny faces at him? I haven't seen this episode in a long time nor do I remember what it's taken from. That would be "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City". Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I've got two questions for you. 1. When LionKingRulezAgain1 asked "Oh let me guess, it's because of the 4th movie coming out, isn't it?" to you before you answered "Yes", what were you two talking about? 2. Was Young Sherlock Holmes in NTSC or PAL format on YouTube? 1. We figured that the upcoming forth Spy Kids film will not be as good as the previous films. 2. It's in PAL format. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Since I haven't seen Young Sherlock Holmes before, did it use foul language or not? If so, then do you plan to remove all of it from Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes since the real film was rated PG-13? Well, the only swear word in the film was the "D" word and that was spoken three times in the film. Hi, buddy. I just want to tell you that I'm back. TheBrideKing 17:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Misc Messages Did you get my topic? Sorry, I had trouble being able to find out how to send messages. Do you allow any "Pooh's Adventures" crossovers of anything that isn't filmed, only written? Plus, the "songs" in them don't actually have any music; they're just poems, but can just be IMAGINED as songs. Because of this, the "Pooh's Adventures" versions don't need to be in video format; they, too, can just be written. I'm KBAFourthtime on YouTube, but I don't have any video crossovers. Also, I'm walnuts from DeviantArt: http://walnuts.deviantart.com/ But this may help you find each original project in an easier manner: DEVIN KEVIN N. RONALD'S BRAZILIAN VACATION LOST IN THE JUNGLE AN XL ANIMAL ADVENTURE RUD SPRAYEN AND THE HAZEL-CITIZENS KIRIANNA: THE WHITE-FOOTED LIONESS'S ADVENTURES IN FAUNIDA THE BOY AND THE CUBS TOMAS TOMAS'S SON IN VICTORIAN ENGLAND MISCHIEF MATCH + its sequel TUFFY'S SECESSION MATTHEW AT THE GIANT POOL* MY PURSUIT OF SPIKE AND MIKE *My first foreign-language project; however, there is an all-English version of it. And I have original scripts (and some crossovers, too), but they have never been filmed (and never will be, they can only be imagined like that). Any questions about this, ask me. Interstate2011 23:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Better Way To Say it: Ideas on "PA" of projects that are not filmed, and therefore, can only be put up in script form. Did you get my topic? Sorry, I had trouble being able to find out how to send messages. Do you allow any "Pooh's Adventures" crossovers of anything that isn't filmed, only written? Plus, the "songs" in them don't actually have any music; they're just poems, but can just be IMAGINED as songs. Because of this, the "Pooh's Adventures" versions don't need to be in video format; they, too, can just be written. I'm KBAFourthtime on YouTube, but I don't have any video crossovers. Also, I'm walnuts from DeviantArt: http://walnuts.deviantart.com/ But this may help you find each original project in an easier manner: DEVIN KEVIN N. RONALD'S BRAZILIAN VACATION LOST IN THE JUNGLE AN XL ANIMAL ADVENTURE RUD SPRAYEN AND THE HAZEL-CITIZENS KIRIANNA: THE WHITE-FOOTED LIONESS'S ADVENTURES IN FAUNIDA THE BOY AND THE CUBS TOMAS TOMAS'S SON IN VICTORIAN ENGLAND MISCHIEF MATCH + its sequel TUFFY'S SECESSION MATTHEW AT THE GIANT POOL* MY PURSUIT OF SPIKE AND MIKE *My first foreign-language project; however, there is an all-English version of it. And I have original scripts (and some crossovers, too), but they have never been filmed (and never will be, they can only be imagined like that). Any questions about this, ask me. Interstate2011 15:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) My Apologies I'm sorry for ruining that message from yru17; I had no idea it would ruin the message not to title the subject/headline. I'm just new to this. Interstate2011 15:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Question By the way, what does "NTSC" stand for?\ Interstate2011 16:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) my request hi, it's me, Superwritermaniac. listen, i know i ran into some tough breaks with you, but i apologies for, over-reacting. so, to avoid ferther blocks, can you list me the rules of the Pooh's adventure wiki so we can, avoid ferther mishaps? please, let's bury the hactet, Toonguy. Sorry, but... Okay, Toonguy, here's the deal...I'm new to this. I don't quite know my way around here. If there's something wrong with my wiki, just say something to me, don't delete it, please? I know that you probably see dozens of these kinds of messages, but I don't want you to push this off. I'm sorry if not everything was exactly in place, and in my defense, I believed the red link was titled "Winnie the Pooh's Adventures of the Princess Bride". If it wasn't, that's ok. I would really like to keep working on these films and not think you're a jerk. Me and Roushmore603 HAVE finished POOH'S ADVENTURES OF THE PRINCESS BRIDE, but it was deleted from YouTube...I was wondering if you would have any hints for re-uploading it? Thanks a lot, and sorry for the misunderstanding. Trepo757 05:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC)trepo757 aka RedTupolev1991